11 years too late!
by VictoriaAngel
Summary: Edward left in NM but never came back. He didn't know that he left Bella pregnant. In this overly used plot, Edward learns of what happened to Bella and his children when they meet 11 years too late!Triplets, nice volturi, dark themes warning!suggestions to sexual assualt, non-graphic lemon and teen pregnancy!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all Twilight-related stuff!**

Summary: Edward leaves a pregnant Bella at the start of New Moon and they meet 11 years later! Includes Victoria/Newborns battle, the volturi, fluff and future Lemons. Rated M. An overly used plot only different...

* * *

**Prologue**

Pain. Pain. Pain. Nothing more than Pain. It is a terrible emotion. It fills your entire body – emotionally and physically. I had run out of tears. I felt pain.

That's what happens when you true soul mate leaves. I know how it feels. My true soul mate, _Edward_, left because I was a distraction and _he_ didn't l-l-love me. Ed_-he_ is a vampire. We were dating for a year and a half. I loved him – wait, I still do – and that's why it hurt so much. I never did understand why _he _chooses a plain next-door-neighbour-girl type like me. I am mortal and the biggest klutz on the planet. _Why_ did _he_ choose _me_? I now can answer that – he said it himself. I was a distraction. You know something to do to pass the time in _his_ immortal long life. A pet toy. I wanted forever with _him_ but that's not possible now because _he_ doesn't love me.

So there I was stuck in the middle of a forest, shouting for him to come back. He never came back. The pain got too much and I fell on the forest floor, crying hysterically. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I was heartbroken. I stayed there for minutes, hours, days, weeks and years. _He_ and his family had gone. I hadn't even said goodbye to Alice, my best friend. I lost track of time. I saw the moon that night. A new moon. A fresh start. Only I knew it would never be a fresh start. I was lost. I didn't care. It wasn't till a young man called Sam Uley found me. He picked me up and took me back to Charlie. Charlie was worried. _Ed-he _said I had to be strong. Too late for that now. Charlie was about to send out a search party when I turned up, a wreck, barely conscious holding for dear life to Sam. When everyone left and Charlie had thanked them, Charlie got me to explain what happened. I told him everything except that _he_ was a vampire. I even revealed my own secret. I was pregnant with _his_ child. Charlie eventually helped me after getting over the whole I-hate-_him_-for knocking-up-my-teenage-daughter-and-leaving-her issue. That night I took _his_ advice: I had too be strong. Not for Charlie but for my child. Our child. Edward and Bella's child. He might not love me or our child but I did. I would protect and love my child so much. My pregnancy gave me hope while I was trapped in the darkness. I, also, noticed that night that _he_ kept _his_ promise; it would be like _he_ never existed. _He_ had taken all the things I had off _him_. _He_ took my birthday presents, my lullaby on the CD and the photos I had off _him_. It wasn't till I was immortal that I realized they were hidden under my floorboards. That night I fell into depression and didn't resurface for quite a while. My only regret was not telling him. I thought that I wouldn't be still like this deep down 11 years later.

O.k. So I decided a few weeks ago that this story – 100 years to late was a little boring so I spiced up by redoing it. I mixed it with a plot bunny that had been in my head for ages. Basically Edward leaves in NM. Doesn't come back. The pack and an OC help Bella when she discovers she is pregnant with Triplets. She works as an advisor for the Volturi with one of her sons. They come back to Forks roughly a decade later to meat with the Cullens. The story continues over the year late 2015- early 2016ish (Edward left the 16th September 2005 – 3 days from Bella's b'day). Mostly cannon SM's universe. I just changed it somewhat.

* * *

**Love Victoria Angel xx **


	2. Chapter 1: 100 years too late!

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything except EJ, Smithy and Masen – I own them! LOL **

* * *

Chapter 1: 11 years later!

Edward POV

I can't believe it. Just over a decade ago, I lost my true love, Bella. My Bella. I lied to her in that forest that day. I told her I didn't love her – I do, of course I do - she's my angel. I hope if God exists, that she lived the human life she deserves.

I remember the painful years after we left Forks. I went off to South America to stay in cheap B'n'B's and disbanded cellars. There I would curl up in a ball and allow the misery and pain wash overtake me.

There was a few times I would almost go back to Forks and beg to be taken back but the idea of Bella moving on meant I stayed in my personal hell. I would occasionally check in with my family every few months. These visits became less frequent. Eventually I stayed in a cellar in Brazil for up to 4 years. I never hunted and I just shut down. I didn't care. I lost the white light which was my Bella and became a shell in this existence. I did consider a quite a few times to got to the Volturi to beg for death but I couldn't do it to my Family, especially Esme and Carlisle. I didn't resurface from the pain, loss and misery. I felt I had died. I wanted to die for hurting Bella but she deserved better than that.

Sometime later, Carlisle and Jasper had enough and they took me away from the cellar. I went hunting (only because Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper forced me) and had a shower for the first time in about 3 and half years.

Throughout the last 10 years I considered going back to Bella but I knew she would have moved on. She would have forgotten all about me, married the perfect person who was worthy of her love, had kids, bought a house, have a job and live a normal life away from monsters like myself and the supernatural world that was to dangerous for her. She would have the life I wanted her to have. I stayed in my depression – I never moved on. I didn't want to lose the memories of my angel. I can remember every detail of her from her scent to the depth of her chocolate-brown eyes.

My family became affected to over time. I didn't want them to be affected but they did. I not only destroyed my existence my losing my angel but also ruined my family's existence too. Carlisle didn't enjoy work anymore and relocated us every year instead of every five, Esme never sang songs or hum a tune while doing housework, Emmett never cracked a joke and rarely laughed, Rosalie hated seeing her family depressed, Alice couldn't shop anymore without breaking down in tearless sobs and Jasper sometimes had to leave because there was too much pain and guilt. Jasper also has to battle with his own guilt over how he caused this. Despite my attempts to tell him that it wasn't his fault but mine, he still sank into a depressive state. No-one's happy or shows any positive emotions. We are missing the part that makes us happy – Bella. My angel is probably – wince-married to a better man that I could ever be. Humans don't last forever. She should be 29 years old.

I was broken out of my thoughts as Carlisle came into my room. He closed the door and sat at the end of my couch where I lay. The depression meant I didn't want to read minds anymore. The pain blocks it out. I rarely read one of my families mind to see what is happening. Everyone had gone hunting. Carlisle looked like he had something important to say so out off politeness I looked up at him and concentrated on every word he said like it was a lifeline. I would forget the pain for a while – that was enough for me. Carlisle began the conversation.

"I'm sorry, son but we have to go back to Forks. We have been nearly everywhere that has little sun cover. The others have agreed to move back. I'm sorry. I understand the pain it is going to cause you but it is the only place we have left to live besides human without exposure." Carlisle looked down as soon as he finished.

I let out a deep sigh. I had a gut feeling that something like this was going to happen. I knew I had to return to Forks one day. It was going to happen sooner or later. I had to agree to this because I, and only I, had caused this pain and depression throughout my family. I had to be self less this time.

"Fine with me" I nodded as I said this in a firm tone. I attempted a tight smile as Carlisle went downstairs to meet the others as they came back from their hunting. I was going back to Forks.

* * *

**1 week later **

**EPOV**

First day of school. When we arrived at our old house – it was (partly) destroyed. Esme said that it was going to take at least 6 months to repair and that was with us all digging in to help at vampire speed. We were using one half of the house. The roof had caved in and only Rose/Emmett's plus Alice's room were still standing. The living room, Carlisle's bedroom, the Garage and kitchen were completely destroyed. Esme was going to have re-design and buy more decoration and furniture. Emmett had the idea of a fire to claim insurance. Thankfully, Esme said a firm NO on that one. I felt even guiltier for that. I had showered, hunted and got dressed in the latest trends Alice had prepared. Carlisle had enrolled us all at Forks high school. It had been knocked down, rebuilt and re-furbished in the last decade. It looked more modern. We would stay for at least 3 years, according to Carlisle. The residents of Forks should have forgotten us to the point of a very distant memory. Nobody but the School, hospital and Charlie Swan should be a problem. Alice had foreseen that there would be no problems. Odd Alice and I were sophomores and Jasper, Em and Rose were posing as juniors. Great!

My siblings were ready to go by the time I had dragged myself down the stairs. After I collected my school bag and books, I walked out the door to my new Volvo.

My original was already crushed and I had bought another version. They were considered classics by 2015 standards.

As we got our school schedules and maps from the front office, the young blonde receptionist asked an odd question.

"Mmm... you aren't by any chance related to the other Four Cullen's that go here. Three boys and two girls. All related to each other except Mr Black. Parents died in a house fire. Oldest has custody of her siblings. I was wondering if you're related?"

"No, we are not related. We have distant relatives. There are lots of Cullens out there. Thank you." Rosalie confirmed in a snobbish tone. I really didn't want to be reminded of Rose's hint of Tanya and her clan right now. I didn't care. Rosalie and Jasper were still going by the surname Hale and claimed to be our foster siblings.

We took what we needed and went to our first lesson. I had English with Mr Mason (the original's adopted son from New York). It was boring. He gave me some books with a book list (common sense being that I had already read the contents.) I wrote the date – 2nd September 2015 - in my books and kept my head down. I ignored the thoughts of the hormonal teenage girls who all were checking me out. It almost made me sick. I WASN'T interested. I only had one perfect person for me and that was Bella. She was probably dead. I felt a shock of pain but quickly dismissed it. The bell rang so I went to my next lesson.

Second, third and Fourth lessons were boring and went by quickly. To pass the time, I wrote notes about the lectures. I had been through school hundreds of times. I was cleverer than the teachers.

I met my siblings at Rose's locker. Alice had been to the Libary to find out what happened to Bella in the archives. I needed to know what happened to my angel so I could let go of her and attempt to some extend to live out my immortal life for my family. They deserved it. I needed closure.

Alice told us away from everyone else in a vacant washroom. Bella had dropped out of high school for some unknown reason and been involved in a car crash less than 3 months after we had left. She had died on the scene. Her body had been burnt in the burning inferno when the car set alight. There was a memorial but no body due to lack of body. Charlie died about seven years ago from cancer. I sank to the ground. I couldn't cry. Alice was dry sobbing while Jasper comforted her. Emmett was still in self-denial, he kept repeating that she wasn't dead. Rosalie even looked bad. Part of her had some form of respect towards the Chief and she was glad he wasn't here to cause problems. He could rest in peace. Eventually, Jasper sent everyone waves of calm. Emmett and Rose helped me stand up once I composed myself. I would grieve probably once I was at home. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realise that we were standing outside the Cafeteria doors. Rose pushed open the doors and entered. We all followed. I didn't realise at that moment my life was going to change forever by the end of the day.

* * *

**Mr Mason is Bella's English Teacher in her Junior Year. This is a relative with the same name. He is cannon has is most of the contents and Characters of this story. My plot, SM's work. I'm a Twi-hard fan. Just for the sake of this story, the humans won't be a problem to the Cullen's return. If some remember, then they obviously won't speak out about something impossible – like an ex-student returning a decade later looking the same. They would locked up in the mad house. Bella lightly touches up on this later on. Now onto the next chapter... REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight-related material. I ownE.j, Smithy and Masen! LOL **

**How was the last chapter? Here's the next. Please review. I really need your feed back.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lunch

Third Person POV

As the Cullen's entered the cafeteria, most of the students were dazzled by them. However, two students didn't notice them. They were having a silent telepathic conversation with each other while they finished lunch. The bronze-haired boy sat across from his twin sister as he sipped the last drop of water. They hadn't noticed the new arrivals that everyone was having quite discussions about. The Cullen's were waiting in line for food props while Jasper looked for a table.

The twins were discussing why E.J., the bronze-haired; green-eyed boy, shouldn't get into head cheerleader, Kelly Jones knickers. He was only asking for trouble when her football- jock boyfriend found out E.J was involved. It could result in exposure – something they really didn't want. E.'t really care. He was always doing reckless things. It started when E.J. read his mum's thoughts. He saw her pain. The thing that got to him was that _he_ said she was a distraction. He didn't want anything to do with his _biological father_. He **HATED** _him_. He couldn't forgive_ him_. If he ever saw Edward Cullen again, he was a dead man. Renesmee didn't agree with E.J. though. She might loathe her dad for leaving them like that but if she had the chance she would try to get to know her dad. She needed a father figure. Bella had always brought her children up without trying to be judgemental about the Cullen's. She didn't want to poison their minds and give off the idea that they were nasty. She still loved Edward but she knew he didn't love her. E.J. saw women as objects. They distracted him from reality. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore. If his swine of a father saw his mother as a distraction, why couldn't he?

Renesmee saw her twin brother's thoughts. _'Oh, E.J., that's not true. Mum loves us and we have friends from the Pack and Italy. We are loved.'_ Renesmee was missing her fiancé, Jacob Black. She was his imprintee and they planned to get married by Christmas. Before her thoughts got slightly x-rated about Jake (not that they could with Mom around till the wedding), she smelt Vampires. 5 of them. A big coven. Odd. It wasn't the Volturi because she didn't recognise the scents. She got E.J.'s attention before his thoughts wondered off about the Cheerleading slag's ass.

'_Edward Junior! Do you smell that.5 vampires are really close. I can smell them. I think they are in the same room. It isn't Mom's scent. Where are they?' _

E.J. looked around the cafeteria and spotted the Cullen's in the food line. The twins recognised them immediately. Of course, they knew who they were. Bella had told them most of what she knew about their Dad's family. E.J. and his sister looked away. They silently agreed on getting out of the cafeteria, discreetly without raising suspicions, and find their mum. Bella would have a nervous breakdown if she saw the Cullen's without any warning before hand. That could cause exposure, too. Jake - and their brother Masen - was getting better after a 'bad' cold. They were at home playing on the X-box as he ''recovered''. They were not a problem. Nessie gathered their trays while Edward Junior took a quick glance at Edward. Edward was looking depressed. His thoughts were on Bella. This made E.J. mad. He sent a look of pure hate towards Edward. The Cullen's saw this with their Vampire reflexes. E.J. felt the fire and heat. He knew he was going to loose control. He had to get out of here. If he lost control, someone innocent might get hurt and it would blow their cover. He told Nessie through the link; she said she would see him in 5 minutes in the Libary with Mom. He walked at a barely human pace, his eyes down. Before he left he sent one last hateful glance to Edward and went to find his Mom. She needed him. The Cullen's noticed this.

As soon as they entered the room, Rose was dazzling most of the male student body. Emmett was making his threat clear – she's **mine,** no **touching**!

Edward was in pain over loosing Bella, along with Alice, Emmett (when Rose was off his mind) and Jasper who could feel Edward's pain.

While they were in the food line, Jasper topaz eyes landed on two people who were finishing their lunch. He noticed their emotions were happy seconds ago and now they were replaced with hate, shock and a small bit of hope. The young boy, who looked very familiar, had nothing more than hate. He was glaring menacingly at Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Why would he hate them so much? They had never met before. He reminded Jasper of someone, he just couldn't think who. He started theorising that the twins knew what they were but how?

Jasper had conquered his bloodlust to an extend it rivalled Alice's, who had never slipped. Depression and guilt over what had happened with Bella had done that. He alerted his family about the twin's strange emotions. He said this at vampire speed so that human ears couldn't pick it up.

"I can't read their minds and yes, Alice can't see their futures as clearly" Edward mentioned.

"The only person's mind you couldn't read was ... Bella's. I'm sorry Edward." Emmett said in a barely whisper as Edward flinched in pain.

Whoever or whatever these twins are: They are an enigma. A mystery waiting to de discovered.

Emmett noticed their scents were...off. They, especially the young girl, smelt of the La Push werewolves. Emmett was convinced they were two little lost pups. Rose rolled her eyes and wacked him on the back of the head. She came up with the logic.

"Em, if they were dogs, Edward would be able to read their minds and all our futures would be gone because we are within standing distance. Edward can easily read the dogs mind. Their scents are different but they are something new."

Her siblings and Emmett looked at her like she was an alien.

"What?" she hissed

"Nothing!" came four replies. She heard Alice mutter under her breath "Not as blonde as she makes out!" Rosalie ignored her and payed for their food.

Before the Cullen's could go over and demand what they were, the young bronze-haired boy ran out of the cafeteria, at a barely human pace. This just fuelled their theories about their origins. The last thing he did was send a look of pure hate at Edward. Edward was shocked but composed his features. Nobody noticed this apart from his twin.

The Cullen's agreed that they needed to find what they were. They could help them plus it would help them get over their grief from Bella's death.

They agreed to walk over to the young girl who was slinking her bag over her shoulder and sorting her trays. She had got up and was half-way to the bins when she tripped. Nessie had inherited her Mom's clumsiness. Alice caught her and asked, politely.

"You okay? You seem a little rushed. Is your brother alright? He looked mad earlier."

Renesmee flushed a little, avoiding eye contact. She quickly made up a lie that they noticed.

"He's ill. Gone to the nurse. I have to go."

Nessie noticed Alice was still holding her by the arms. She put as much malice and venom into her threat.

"Get your hands off me!"

Alice let go off the angry female and stepped back. She looked away so the couldn't see her eyes. If they did, they would defiantly guess who she was.

Without another word, she stormed off disgusted and angry. Jasper was giving Edward a play-by-play account of her emotions till she was out the door.

They sat down. The exchange between Alice and the mysterious girl lasted barely fifty seconds. The humans hadn't noticed. Edward was reading everyone in the room's mind. He came across Cheerleader Kelly Jones's thoughts. She was planning on dumping her boyfriend for E.J. The boy's name was E.J. Edward told his family this information. They sat with their food props in front of them as they spoke at Vampire speed.

"Her skin is soft and at room temperature. Her heart was too slow for a human. If she was human, she would be dead by now. Maybe a medical condition but I can't find one that matches. She is defiantly got some sort of human in her physically. She avoided eye contact as well as her brother. Despite the loathing, she doesn't want us to know who or what they are. Plus, her breath has a nice dazzling sweetness like Vampires but I could taste human food. That means she eats food. Any theories on what she is?"

Alice paused for unwanted air. It was one of her longest speeches she had said without breaking down crying. Everyone was looking at her shocked, even Edward. She shrugged and looked away. It was then she had a vision.

*START VISION*

The physics teacher brought order to class. A girl in a blue sweater was handing out books. The class settled down as the Classroom door opened and closed gently. The figure was familiar but blurry. It went to the teacher's desk.

"Ah, Miss Cullen. Nice to see you at last, any reason why you couldn't be here 5 minutes earlier?"

"I'm really sorry sir. My sister was ill and went home. I have just come back to school after dropping her off. She should be back tomorrow."

"Ah...It's o.k. Ms. Cullen. If your sister is ill I hope she gets well soon. Please sit next to our new arrival, er, Alice Cullen."

"Thank you, sir" said the young girl in a false cheery tone. She sat next to me.

*END VISION*

Jazzy was watching Alice come out of her vision. None of the human's had noticed. The vision had come and gone in seconds. The others had noticed as well.

"What was your vision about, Al?" asked Rose in a sympathetic tone. Well, the nearest thing to compassion Rosalie could get too.

"I have physics next. One of the three Cullen kids is going to sit next to me. It was a girl. It was odd, though."

"How?" asked Jazzy, frowning.

"Well, for starters, the girl was blurry but everything else was clear as day. Secondly, it was the girl from earlier who went after her brother. She said he was ill, even though she was lying. This time she said it was her sister, not brother and she wasn't lying. There is defiantly something they are hiding." Alice explained.

Her siblings and Husband agreed with her.

"Alice, try to find out as much as possible from the girl. We could help them, especially if they are a threat to our exposure. We don't want a visit from Italy any time soon. Emmett and Jasper, please try to find out any information from the boy, E.J. We need to know what they are. Offer them the chance of help." Rose said. She was worried that they would be exposed then there was the threat of Italy. She dismissed these thought immediately.

They all agreed to find out about these mysterious "Cullen" kids. They were determined to find out what they were by the end of the day.

On the other side of the school, Renesmee and E.J. were talking to their Mom, Bella. She had been told how E.J. nearly lost control of his temper. He and Nessie had got out of cafeteria before someone innocent had gotten hurt. The question that was bugging Bella was what had made him so angry?

She voiced her thoughts to E.J. in a clear firm tone. She had calmed him down some but she could tell under the calmness a storm was brewing on Planet E.J.

"E.J, what made you so angry?"

Renesmee and E.J. shared a quick glance and silently agreed to tell her the truth. Bella was already listening into their conversation. The DNA link allowed that sometimes. Masen looked back to his Mom. He sighed deeply and clenched his fists.

"Mom, I'm truly sorry but you need to know. They're back."

E.J. let out another deep sigh and looked down.

"The Cullens are back in Forks."

**

* * *

Oh, a cliffy! Next chapter: Discussions. Bella's reaction! Can't wait then review!**

**Please review!**

**Love Victoria Angel xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight-related material! I own Smithy, E.J. and Masen because they're so cute! **

I hope you like this chapter! It's short but you get too see Bella's reaction and what she thinks of the Cullens.

* * *

Chapter 3: Discussions

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. Ed-_he _was back_. _They were all back. I missed them. I knew I would run into them sometime. I had to tell them what happened. Edward had the right to know. I wasn't quite ready to see them yet. I was bound to run into them sometime. I knew that it was with my luck we would all meet in Forks. I wanted him. I wanted to see his flawless beauty. I wanted to see that crooked grin that I loved so much. I wanted to run my hands through his messy bronze-hair as I kissed him. I wanted to feel the cold soft touch of his lips. I wanted to do so much to him. I wanted him badly. I was still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, even after 10 years.

It was then I was brought back to Earth with a bump. He didn't love me. He didn't want me. I felt the pain around the hole in my heart twist like a knife through butter.

Nessie brought me out of my thoughts.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. He has the right to know. I can't face them yet. I'll go home. Tell Jake and Masen. I have to have time to prepare myself mentally. Renesmee, I need you to take me home and then you go back to school. Both of you keep a low profile, if they are already suspicious – I don't want them to know yet. That's my job to tell them. Jake and I will pick you both up by the end of the day. Nessie lets get to reception to sign me out. Our excuse is that I'm sick. I need a few hours to myself. Take care, don't do anything bad. E.J., keep your temper under control. No murders. Aro is already pissed off with you – don't give him an excuse to bring you back to Italy. I'll see you at the end of the day. I love you both. Be careful."

Renesmee and I made our way to reception after I hugged E.J. goodbye. He looked exactly like his Dad. Except the eyes - he had my chocolate-brown eyes.

I faked that I felt sick and promised that I would be in School tomorrow to catch up. The same cold as my 'brothers' had. They couldn't know that Masen and Jake were not even entirely human. The Receptionist believed it. I got into my red Ferrari F430. I noticed the shiny Volvo in the car park. Renesmee got into the passenger seat. We sat in a uncomfortable silence. I was unsure what to say.

"I'll tell Jake. He'll alert the Pack and we will get your Brother and you at the end of school. If Masen wants to come, that's his choice. We'll have to go to their house and explain. Jake can cover the treaty. We have to tell them. We have to be on good terms with them. I know what you're going to say. E.J. doesn't want anything to do with them. But you're not him. Masen will want to know them. Don't feel guilty."

"Mom, I know he hurt you but I want to get to know them. They are my family no matter what. I want to learn to trust him. Is it alright with you?" Nessie looked away at the last bit. I looked at the road and back to her. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Nessie, don't cry. It only feels natural that you want to get to know your Dad and his family. I want to be friends with them. I will offer them a second chance. I missed them. In time, you never know, maybe I'll forgive them. They just have to earn my trust if they want a second chance to know us. It's fine with me, honestly."

"Sure?"

"Sure, sure!" I used Jake favourite catchphrase. Nessie laughed and dried her eyes.

"What about E.J.?"

"I'll talk to E.J. Eventually, I'll tell the Cullens why he's the way he is. They need to know. I just hope their return hasn't made him have a re-lapse. That's the last thing we need. He's been good recently with his temper. We just need to sort out the promiscuity and the occasional alcohol. We'll get him right. Hopefully, he'll come round. He needs to help support his brother too before Seth joins the school. He might be posing as a freshman this time. My sons need to start talking or should I say E.J. needs to talk to Masen. I understand junior's still grieving but he's going the wrong way about it. Therapy won't work. I'm even considering sending him back to Italy. He still refuses to name the city of Voltera. I can understand to an extent about his loss over Kara but needs to move on. It's been six months; I know he will always love her. She would want him to live his life not survive it."

"O.k., Mom. I agree with you. Please, tell Jake I love him and I'll see him later."

"O.k. Honey. Love you. Later."

I watched my daughter turn my car around and went inside the mansion. I would see her later when I sorted my emotions out.

* * *

Renesmee POV

The minute I left Reception after signing back in, I went to physics. I told the teacher the reasons for my absence and he hoped Mom got better soon. I knew she would, even if it wasn't the right sickness they thought off. She was heartbroken. I just had to keep a low profile. As I entered the classroom I noticed that Alice Cullen was in this lesson. I hoped I wouldn't be seating next to her, the seat next to her was the only vacant one. The teacher sat me next to her. I sat down as far away as her. This was going to be a long hour! Great! I thought sarcastically.

* * *

Good? Bad? Review!


	5. Petition

Please, my loyal fans, copy & paste this then send it to our wonderful *cue the sarcasm* fan fiction moderators ASAP! Stand against Critics United and The Honey Bee (sneaky and cowardly cyber-menaces).

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Victoria Angel


End file.
